


The Anniversary Present

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: A short scene set post-SEA.





	The Anniversary Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ablackberrywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/gifts).



Getting Ned's anniversary present through airport security, and through customs, was enough of a problem. And then there was the fact that Ned didn't have anywhere to keep it in his dorm room at Emerson, even if Burt did like it. And Ned's parents didn't want it in the house, either.

So, having a replica Icelandic ceremonial sword around wasn't the best thing, even if it was cool. And it ended up being kept at Nancy's house, and Ned would go over there and use it when he was on breaks from school.

But having it around Nancy's house didn't work so well, either.

Poor Togo trembled at the sight of normally calm Ned wildly swinging the sword around the house. And Hannah even lost her cool a few times with Ned's antics.

First, Ned crashed into the china cabinet (with all the best holiday china). Then, when Hannah implemented the "no swordplay in the house" rule, Ned got odd looks from the neighbors. Especially the time when he got tangled up in the clothes line. Along with a set of drying laundry, which ended up getting torn to shreds.

The whole affair begs the question: What's worse, Nancy always forgetting her dating anniversary with Ned, or Nancy giving Ned a sword as a "sorry I forgot again" present?


End file.
